Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch failure diagnostic method for a DCT, and more particularly, to a technology to appropriately diagnose a stuck on phenomenon that a clutch configuring a DCT is not normally operated.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a development of an automatic manual transmission capable of simultaneously achieving driving convenience of an automatic transmission, fuel efficiency of a manual transmission, and high power efficiency has been frequently conducted. Herein, a dual clutch transmission (DCT) may be considered as a kind of automatic manual transmission as described above.
The automated manual transmission is a system which automatically performs a clutch operation and a gear transmission based on a manual transmission, in which the operation is performed by using an actuator driven with a hydraulic pressure or a motor. In particular, the clutch is configured of a dry clutch and when the clutch is controlled by a motor, the clutch is configured to be controlled with a complicated link structure. When a failure of the link or a stuck of the clutch occurs, a stall of an engine occurs and thus marketability is greatly degraded or a sudden unintended acceleration occurs, such that a driver may be a dangerous situation. Therefore, there is a need to accurately determine a failure.
FIG. 1 illustrates a situation in which a clutch 1 is stuck on to perform a cranking of the engine in the state in which the engine and the clutch 1 is approximately directly connected to each other, and illustrate that as an engine speed is increased by the cranking of the engine, a speed of the clutch 1 is increased in synchronization with the engine speed.
As described above, when the cranking of the engine is performed in the state in which the clutch is stuck on, other related components may be broken and the sudden unintended acceleration phenomenon may occur. However, as described above, it is difficult to actually differentiate whether the situation in which the clutch speed is increased approximately in proportion to the increase in the engine speed at the time of the cranking of the engine occurs due to the stuck on or a drag of components within the transmission.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.